Crónicas de una tragedia
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: Asesinato, uno de los crímenes más despreciable de la humanidad, tragedias que llenan de temores a los que quedan y a la vez entrelaza las vidas de quienes estaban destinadas a encontrarse. [AU Episodio 8]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san le pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

 **Advertencia: Habrá sangre ¿?**

* * *

 **Crónicas de una tragedia**

En las afueras de la ciudad, atravesando un profundo bosque llegando a una verde colina se encuentra una enorme mansión perteneciente a la familia Matsuno. Durante muchos años aquella mansión había sido un instituto donde los hijos de las familias más acaudaladas del país realizaban sus estudios y así adquirían una buena referencia para entrar a una respetable universidad. Por esta razón, la mayoría de los alumnos pertenecían a la elite. El instituto poseía un excelente prestigio, todo marchaba bien hasta hace pocos años atrás cuando los dueños, el Señor y la Señora Matsuno fueron asesinados, sus cuerpos fueron encontrados en su oficina por su único hijo Karamatsu Matsuno de aquel entonces 17 años.

Por todo lo sucedido el instituto cerró, el joven no podía manejar solo el instituto y no tenía ningún familiar que le ayudase, además el asesino jamás fue encontrado y el caso se cerró sin resolver. Las familias de los estudiantes no podían dejar a sus hijos en un lugar tan peligroso como ese, y por supuesto no podían confiar en el único sospechoso, Karamatsu, por toda la ciudad rondaba el rumor de que el único hijo de aquella familia era el asesino, está también es la razón por la que la mayoría de los trabajadores se marcharon, con excepción de escasos sirvientes.

Cuatro años pasaron, y el joven Matsuno seguía manteniendo una gran fortuna heredada de sus padres, incluso si ya no funcionaba el instituto, aún poseía acciones en varias empresas y compañías en todo el país.

— ¡Osomatsu! – dio la bienvenida el joven de ojos azules y traje elegante, mostrando una amable sonrisa, la que nunca perdió a pesar de todo.

— ¡Buenos días! – aclamó alegremente el joven detective siendo escoltado por el mayordomo, vestía un traje con capa estilo Inverness de cuadros al igual que un gorro tipo cazador.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? no habías venido desde que cerraron tu último caso – preguntó después de que le diera una señal al mayordomo para que volviera a sus quehaceres.

— ¡Karamatsu! ¡Hay que celebrar! ¡Cerré otro caso! – exclamó con alegría.

— ¿Sin resolver?

— Pues si jeje – expresó rascándose la nariz sonrientemente.

El chico de ojos azules suspiró.

— Osomatsu… con lo de "celebrar" solo quieres una razón para beber ¿No?… – comentó sin mala intención, desde que los padres de su amigo perdieron su status económico ya no podía darse ciertos lujos.

— ¡No es cierto! – se indignó y siguió — Bueno si, pero también sabes que me gusta mi antiguo instituto, ahh me faltaba tan poco para graduarme…

— Ok Ok – dijo finalmente, al fin y al cabo, Osomatsu siempre presumía a los demás lo "bien" que le iba en el instituto — Ven, vamos a la sala de sala, también quiero saber algunas noticias de la ciudad.

Y allí la sirvienta, una mujer mayor les sirvió esquicitos postres para celebrar, el licor favorito del invitado al igual que el vino favorito del joven amo.

Osomatsu venia de una familia, que si bien antes no era millonaria, poseía una excelente situación económica, en aquel entonces podían dar el lujo de pagar los estudios de su hijo en aquel instituto, pensaban que tal vez así al tener un hijo graduado de allí ganarían prestigio en la sociedad, por eso aunque a Osomatsu no le iba muy bien, no les importaba si repetía de curso lo importante era graduarse; pero el terrible incidente ocurrió y así Osomatsu terminó sus estudios en un establecimiento normal.

Por aquella época Osomatsu no era amigo de Karamatsu, el joven tenía sus propios amigos que no volvió a ver una vez que dejaron de estudiar juntos.

El sueño de Osomatsu siempre fue el de ser detective por lo que cuando se enteró que el caso del asesinato de los Matsuno fue cerrado sin encontrar al culpable, quiso investigar por su cuenta, en especial al principal sospechoso, Karamatsu, por lo que comenzó a visitarlo de vez en cuando.

La verdad se sorprendió que el joven le dejara pasar e investigar tan fácilmente, siempre lo creyó un presumido, el típico "niño rico", en especial porque de vez en cuando lo había visto presumiendo sus ropas y gafas oscuras.

De este modo fue conociendo cada vez más al sospechoso, cada vez que le visitaba se daba cuenta que en realdad era un chico sencillo y amable que seguía triste por la muerte de sus padres. Osomatsu sabía muy bien que Karamatsu era inocente, también se había dado cuenta que él estaba enterado de lo que las personas de la ciudad decían de él, por esto mismo comenzó a animarlo, de algún modo quería comprobar su inocencia, pero era imposible, no había más pistas ni sospechosos.

A pesar de todo Osomatsu seguía visitando la mansión, sin darse cuenta se había hecho amigo de aquel joven, además él era una de las pocas personas que lo apoyaban en su carrera como detective, junto con Choromatsu su amigo del instituto normal, quien llegó a trabajar en la policía.

— ¡Woo! ¿Tu amigo fue promovido a Inspector? – expresó Karamatsu con emoción sosteniendo una copa de vino, que dejo en la mesa de estar.

— Sii Choromatsu si que tiene suerte, ahh, eso también me servirá a mí, con su ayuda tendré más casos jeje

— Dile a Choromatsu que lo felicito, le enviaré un presente.

— ¿Y a mí?

— ¿Eh? ¿y por qué?, pero si quieres — se levantó de golpe sacándose su chaqueta colgándola en un hombro y poniéndose sus gafas de sol en pose "cool" — Puedo darte un concierto, cantaré mi nueva _Beautiful song con_ mi guitar….

— No gracias — Interrumpió inmediatamente volviendo a beber sin prestarle atención.

Ambos continuaron hablando como normalmente lo hacían, como Karamatsu casi nunca va a la ciudad le gusta saber lo que ocurre por parte de Osomatsu y sus sirvientes, además del periódico. Finalmente, ambos se despidieron y el joven detective se marchó en su auto (o mejor dicho de sus padres).

Al estar en el umbral de la puerta el joven de ojos azules observó el atardecer, al vivir en un lugar alto tenía una buena vista del bosque y de la lejana ciudad que gustaba contemplar., el aire frio golpeaba su rostro y por un instante su expresión se volvió melancólica, pero de inmediato la cambio y volvió a entrar, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— ¡Oye no entres así, maldición! — se quejó el cocinero quien se encontraba preparando todo para la cena.

— Lo siento Chibita — se disculpó rápidamente.

A Karamatsu le agradaba la forma de ser de su cocinero, él lo trataba normalmente sin formalismo algo que no le agradaba a los otros sirvientes, pero Karmatsu lo dejaba pasar, sabía que Chibita era una buena persona además de que es el primer trabajador que contrato después de lo ocurrido y ha durado todo este tiempo.

— ¿Y qué pasa? — inquirió el cocinero mientras volvía a su trabajo.

— Quería preguntarte… — desvió la mirada por un momento —¿Has encontrado a alguien que quiera trabajar como jardinero?, porque ya sabes, después de tantos años me gustaría dar un baile… pero los jardines…

— Mmm —musitó, sabía la preocupación de su amigo— He dado el aviso, pero nadie ha respondido.

— Ya veo, tampoco han respondido los avisos del periódico.

— Pero — se detuvo el cocinero y miro al joven — ¡No te preocupes maldición! Iyami también me está ayudando, ese tipo encontrara un jardinero y al fin tus jardines estarán decente — animó sonriente levantando el dedo pulgar.

El joven asintió y devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego de la plática con el cocinero, el joven se dirigió a su oficina, ya se encontraba oscura pero la luz de la luna daba la iluminación que necesitaba, después de todo solo quería echar un vistazo a su modelo de invitación que tenía pensado para su fiesta. En varias ocasiones algunos socios de trabajo le habían insinuaban que podía dar una, también lo invitaban a sus propias fiestas pero el siempre daba una excusa para no ir, sabía muy bien que no sería bienvenido por lo invitados y solo lo invitaban por formalismos, pero no podía rendirse a su situación, al menos debía intentarlo y con un baile podría ser lo adecuado. No se lo había comentado a Osomatsu aun pero seguramente le gustaría la idea, en especial por poder conocer chicas lindas y con dinero.

Con el modelo de invitación en mano, Karamatsu se acercó a la ventana mirando con esperanza el exterior.

Su invitación consistía en una imagen de su rostro usando gafas oscuras y bordes resaltados con brillantina azul.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado, este fic lo había escrito hace mucho pero no había tenido tiempo de editar xD, el segundo capitulo esta casi listo, saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san le pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

 **Advertencia: Habrá sangre ¿?**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2  
**

Un nuevo día había llegado, toda la ciudad comenzaba su mañana ajetreada bajo el cielo despejado. La feria ya estaba situada en su lugar y las personas comenzaban a llegar para comprar los diversos víveres. En uno de los puestos se podía ver descargar cajas llenas de verduras a un joven de extraña apariencia, sus ropas se veían desgastadas y usaba un delantal marrón, pero lo que en verdad llamaba la atención era lo que cubría todo su rostro, llevaba una máscara de color blanco de bordes lisos, solo tenía dos corridas de puntos en el centro de arriba abajo y las aberturas de los ojos donde se podía apreciar sus orbes violetas.

Después de ayudar a descargar la mercadería un hombre mayor, dueño del puesto, se le acercó.

— Gracias Ichimatsu, toma – le entregó su paga.

El joven desaliñado solo asintió y se marchó sin decir una palabra.

— Este tipo sí que es extraño… jamás dice una palabra ¿verdad? — le comentó un hombre del puesto de al lado.

— Si, es muy callado… pero supongo que es así desde el incendio en que estuvo.

— Ah sí, había escuchado de eso.

Ichimatsu era un joven de 21 años, nació y creció en la ciudad vecina. Desde pequeño tuvo una vida difícil, su familia tenía una muy mala situación económica, su padre era un alcohólico que golpeaba a su madre constantemente, y su madre solía desquitar sus frustraciones con su hijo, esto hizo que el chico se volviera introvertido por lo que no tenía amigos, los únicos con los que hablaba eran los gatos que encontraba por su camino, por esto mismo fue rechazado por los chicos de su edad y frecuentemente se le veía solo o con algún gato.

Una noche a los 17 años, le sucedió un hecho extraño, de un momento a otro despertó de pie con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sin poder recordar cómo había llegado a su hogar, y cuando estuvo completamente en si levantó la mirada y pudo observar los cadáveres de sus padres, se encontraban tirados en el piso cubiertos de sangre con cortadas en sus cuerpos, y a su lado una gran cuchilla y un mazo. El pánico lo inundó, se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes y luego se les acercó, se arrodilló en el suelo y los sacudió desesperadamente para que reaccionaran, pero no hubo caso, y justo en ese momento una vecina alarmada por los gritos entró a la casa y encontró a Ichimatsu con las manos ensangrentadas.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!¡Llamen a la policía! — salió gritando la mujer.

— ¡No! ¡Esperé!¡Yo no fui! — gritó lo más que pudo.

De inmediato la policía lo llevó preso, a pesar de que insistía fervientemente en su inocencia. Una vez en la celda, Ichimatsu no derramó ninguna lagrima, no podía comprender todavía su situación además de que a pesar de todo no sentía ningún dolor por su perdida.

Finalmente, la policía lo dejó en libertad, no habían las suficientes pruebas para encarcelarlo, además que la mayoría de los investigadores y apoyo policial se encontraban en la ciudad vecina, allí ayudaban en un caso de asesinato de personas verdaderamente importantes pertenecientes a la elite, por lo que era prioridad.

Ichimatsu regresó a su casa vacía, no le pareció mucha diferencia después de todo siempre estuvo solo, pero durante la noche tres amigos de su padre quienes no creían en la inocencia del chico querían hacer justicia por su cuenta.

A la fuerza lo sacaron de su hogar, comenzaron a golpearlo y patearlo además de tirarle piedras. El chico pudo escapar de los ataques corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, gritaba por ayuda, pero nadie venia en su auxilio las personas de los alrededores solo lo veían con asco. Ichimatsu adolorido corrió por la acera, pero una piedra lanzada a él golpeo a un gato naranjo de lentes que se interpuso para protegerlo.

— ¡ESP kitty! — gritó con desesperación al ver a su amigo herido.

Rápidamente lo recogió, lo tomó en bazos y se escondió en un callejón detrás de un basurero.

— ¡ESP kytty! despierta, no me dejes… por favor… — suplicaba derramando lagrimas por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero era inútil, el gato yacía muerto en sus brazos.

Ichimatsu quedo en silencio llorando por su mejor amigo escuchando los gritos de odios de las personas que lo buscaban.

Finalmente, cuando sintió lejana las voces de los hombres se levantó aun derramando lágrimas, pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo una expresión vacía.

Debía irse de allí, debía abandonar la ciudad algo que siempre deseó, huir de todo, pero ahora que lo culpaban de asesinato y con esos hombres que le buscaban sería difícil, y entonces vio el bote de basura, allí se encontraba algo blanco parecido a una máscara, lo levantó y efectivamente era una máscara blanca, la sostuvo con sus dos manos apretándola con fuerza y se lo puso, así tal vez no lo reconocerían pero quedarse en esa horrible ciudad sería peligroso, por lo que después de darle un último adiós a su amigo salió corriendo del callejón a las afueras de la ciudad, camino a la ciudad vecina.

Una vez allí el chico de la máscara llamó la atención enseguida, las personas lo evitaban, aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado.

Un día, caminaba por las calles empedradas, y de lejos se detuvo a contemplar una pareja feliz sentados en una mesa fuera de un restaurante, el hombre llevaba unas gafas de aspecto apacible y la chica tenía el cabello corto y reía amistosamente, en verdad parecían felices, Ichimatsu no lo comprendía, también una parte de él le asqueaba esos dos sujetos, solo se les quedo viendo unos momentos y luego se dirigió a un callejón para buscar comida en la basura, tenía hambre, pero de pronto se le acercó un hombre preguntándole de manera enfadada que hacía en su bote de basura y por qué llevaba esa horrible mascara, Ichimatsu al no estar acostumbrado a hablar con las personas solo guardo silencio pero el hombre insistió insinuando que podría ser un ladrón, entonces el joven hablo:

— N-no... no soy un ladrón — se expresó con dificultad — Yo… — pensó en una buena mentira — Tengo una horrible cicatriz en el rostro… ¡por un incendio! Por eso llevo mascara.

Al escuchar esto el hombre se tranquilizó y sintió lastima por él, por lo que desde entonces le ayudó a conseguir algunos trabajos de jornalero con amigos y conocidos, también le ayudo para que se quedara en un albergue. Desde entonces las personas impulsadas por la lastima eran amables con él, aunque aún así decían que era un chico muy raro, pero al menos así Ichimatsu pudo vivir nadie lo molestase, también allí, así como en su ciudad se hizo amigo de algunos gatos que le rondaban.

Durante los cuatro años en las que estuvo viviendo en aquella ciudad, pudo escuchar los rumores del "hijo asesino" que vivía en la mansión Matsuno, esto le llamaba la atención, antes había escuchado de un asesinato de una pareja importante el mismo día de la muerte de sus padres, pensó que era irónico que también culparan al hijo, pero su situación era diferente, ese tipo fuera o no el asesino de sus padres era un millonario, podía seguir teniendo una vida llena de lujos. Al pensar en eso una rabia lo corroía cada vez más en su interior, se preguntaba por qué aquel asesino podía vivir tranquilamente teniéndolo todo, mientras que el siendo inocente tenía una vida miserable, era injusto.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Aquí el segundo cap, espero les haya gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autor: Lamento mucho la demora u.u**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Aquella mañana, entre el barbullo cotidiano de las calles, como de costumbre el chico extraño se encontraba en un callejón dándole de comer a algún gato callejero.

– ¿También estas aburrido, verdad? – preguntó Ichimatsu al felino mientras se agachaba para acariciar su cabeza.

Una brisa silenciosa recorrió el callejón unos segundos, hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz.

– Ahh ¡Como pesa esto, zansu!, ¡Mi espalda! Como un Conde como yo tiene que hacer esta clase de cosas zansu – se quejaba Iyami mientras cargaba unas cajas a una carreta, luego siguió más resignado – Ah… ¿por qué la mansión Matsuno debe de estar tan lejos? zansu.

Ichimatsu se sorprendió al escuchar esto último, se irguió y avanzó unos pasos fuera del callejón para observar al hombre que profería esos bufidos.

Una vez que el hombre terminó de cargar todo, condujo su carreta, guiada por un caballo fuera de la cuidad. Avanzaba por el camino del bosque bajo los rayos del sol de la tarde mientras las hojas eran mecidas por la brisa.

Cuando ichimatsu sintió que iba cuesta arriba y el sonido del bosque parecía lejano, supuso que se encontraba cerca de su objetivo, por lo que levanto con cuidado las tapas donde se encontraba escondido y hecho un vistazo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sudar bajo la máscara boquiabierto al ver la construcción.

– ¿Eh? Es… ¡Es enorme! – exclamó para sí perdiéndose en la altura del gran edificio.

Cuando se percató que se acercaba demasiado, salió por completo de la caja y bajó de la carreta en un movimiento. Rápidamente corrió hacia el costado contrario, siguió rodeando la muralla sin detenerse corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y encorvado mientras era cubierto por las sombras que producía la muralla. Continuó hasta que llego hasta el final saliendo por fin de la sombra y allí se detuvo exhalando rápidamente bajo los rayos del sol. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un enorme jardín, tan grande que le pareció una hectárea, todo estaba lleno de diversos colores, costado limitaban con arbustos podados de forma geométrica y las plantaciones de flores se encontraban agrupadas creando formas circulares sobre el suelo, todo rodeado por caminos de piedra caliza que comenzaba en la entrada donde se situaba un arco conformado por dos pilares y rodeados de plantas trepadoras. El sendero se dividía en las agrupaciones de flores y los bordes donde se divisaban algunos bancos de madera con acero fundido y estatuas de mármol. Todos los caminos parecían unirse en el centro donde se encontraba una fuente de agua, el sendero la rodeaba y continuaba mas allá donde se apreciaba varias mesas circulares y sillas.

Ichimatsu se quedó absorto antes la vista que tenía, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inmóvil hasta que ya con el aliento recuperado y de manera casi involuntaria fue atraído hasta el arco para adentrarse al sendero que parecía que lo llevaría a otro mundo.

–¡Hey!

Ichimatsu se giró hacia su izquierda rápidamente y allí se encontró con un chico de su edad de camisa azul con las mangas remangadas y con cuello abierta que hacía ver una cadena de oro.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Karamatsu realmente sorprendido.

Y de ese modo se formó un silencio.

– "Kyaaa… ¿Q..Qué hago? ¡Me descubrieron! Ahhhh… Vamos cálmate Ichimatsu, eres fuerte, puedes noquearlo y luego lanzarlo a la fuente… pensaba temblando de temor.

– Mmm – expresó el joven de ojos azules pensativo mientras veía al tipo extraño con mascara "¿Por qué usara una máscara? "pensó "¡acaso será un ladrón? – mmm….

El de ojos violetas seguía tiritando de miedo sin poder reaccionar.

Karamatsu aún no decía nada, presentía el temor y nerviosismo del joven frente a él, pensó que tal vez había entrado a robar, por sus ropas se veía que probablemente era vagabundo.

– Hey Karamatsu, Iyami dice… ¿Eh? – se detuvo Chibita incrédulo al ver la escena quien apareció tras su amo – ¡¿Quién diablos eres tu maldición?! – gritó enfadado y corrió para tirársele encima.

– ¡Chibita Espera! – se interpuso – Él… bueno… – titubeó mirando a ambos.

– ¡Es un ladrón! – acusó e Ichi se tensó en su lugar.

– No, este… no estamos seguro de eso – agregó Karamatsu.

– ¡Ah! ¡No seas idiota!

– Hey joven extraño, ¿Eres un ladrón? – preguntó al de la máscara sonriendo un poco nervioso.

Ichimatsu solo reaccionó moviendo la cabeza en respuesta.

– Ya veo…

– ¡Está mintiendo obviamente!

– N-no… – por primera vez el extraño pronunciaba unas palabras – No, no soy un ladrón.

– ¿Lo ves Chibita? No es…

– ¡No tienes que creerle! – le reprendió, luego se acercó al intruso – Levanta las manos en la cabeza – ordenó – Revisaré que no traigas ninguna arma, ¡y más te vale no hacer nada! Aunque no lo parezca soy bastante fuerte y el tipo de aquí también lo es – amenazó refiriéndose a su amo.

Ichimatsu los observó por turno y finalmente asintió nerviosamente.

Entonces el pequeño cocinero se dispuso a revisarlo cuidadosamente y siempre en guardia, terminó en un par de minutos, pero el extraño no tenía nada y luego suspiró.

– Bien, está limpio.

– ¡Ya lo sé! ¿vienes por el puesto de jardinero no es así? jeje – expresó con una sonrisa amable.

– ¿Ah? – exclamo Chibita sorprendido y enfadado.

\- Eh?

– ¿Necesitas un empleo, verdad? ¿O no es así?

El joven movió la cabeza en negativa.

– _¡Perfect!,_ Entonces _you have a job_ jeje– expresó confiado poniéndose sus gafas oscuras _-_ Necesito urgentemente alguien que me ayude con el jardín, como puedes ver hay mucha maleza por doquier– ambos observaron el jardín.

– Pe… – reclamó Chibita no creyendo lo que escuchaba de su amo, sabía que el de azul era muy amable, pero se estaba excediendo.

– ¡Bien, _mister_! déjeme presentarme, Mi nombre es Karamatsu Matsuno y él es mi fiel cocinero y amigo Chibita, ¿y usted?

– Emm ah ¡Ichimatsu! - hasta él mismo se preguntaba cómo fue capaz de hablar.

– _Ok_ , acompáñenos por aquí Mister Ichimatsu– le indico al de la máscara mientras se disponía a caminar.

– ¡Espera Karamatsu!

– Chibita – interrumpió en un tono más autoritario – No te preocupes por favor, y dime ¿me decías algo de Iyami?

– ¿Eh? ¡ah sí! al parecer le robaron unas de sus cajas, cuando las reviso una estaba vacía.

Karamatsu se sorprendió al escucharlo e Ichi se tensó en su lugar, las cosas de la caja las había botado para poder introducirse en ella.

– Ya veo… – guardó sus lentes y luego se dirigió al de ojos violeta – Disculpa ¿me puedes esperar un momento?, debo ocuparme de esto, no tardaré – él de la máscara solo asintió – Chibita, por favor lleva al invitado a la sala de estar mientras yo voy a hablar con Iyami.

– ¿Ah?

– Te lo encargo – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

– pff maldición – se quejó – Bien, sígueme.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, Ichimatsu no sabía cómo fue que llegó a este punto. "¡Ese tipo debe ser un total idiota!" pensó recordando al dueño de la mansión. Y continuó así contemplando todo a su alrededor y percatándose de las miradas acusadores del cocinero, hasta que llegaron frente a unas puertas.

– Bien, aquí es maldición.

Chibita abrió la puerta y ambos dieron unos pasos al interior, se podía apreciar un gran ventanal, tres sofás uno largo y dos individuales y en el centro una mesita, en las paredes había más retratos y pinturas hermosas de paisajes, también se encontraba en la estancia un mueble enorme repleto de libros. Chibita parecía estar diciéndole algo, pero Ichimatsu no le prestaba atención ya que contemplaba todo.


End file.
